As How Destiny Dictated
by cloverberry15
Summary: Orihime has and could have everything she wanted. She's beautiful plus gifted with brains, talented and rich. With her angelic face and perfect smile, she could've swoon anyone to follow her, especially Boys. except for that certain orange haired boy?...definitely AU.


Disclamer: I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that I love his characters, especially **Ichihime**. definitely OOC.

**As How Destiny Dictate**

_Ichigo X Orihime _

**chapter one: _Girl meets Boy_**

It was just another **NORMAL** day in Karakura High.

Boys from different year and section were swarming **again** in the front door of class 2-B, peeking at a certain auburn haired beauty, Inoue Orihime.

Orihime has and could have everything she wanted. She's beautiful plus gifted with brains, talented and rich. With her angelic face and perfect smile, she could've swoon anyone to follow her, especially Boys.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, please go out with me!"<p>

The air is filled with a weird atmosphere. It was a deafening silence before she opened her lips.

"I'm sorry, Kaien-senpai, I-uh-can't" she said emotionless.

"what? why?" he couldn't help but question her sudden rejection.

"why? because I don't like you." as these words came out from her mouth, he felt that his world shattered. _so direct. ouch. _

then she left not minding the other students chattering who were looking at them, while the boy was left there stiffening and looking miserable.

She got back to her seat and was then approached by her bestfriend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

" Orihime, heard you rejected another confession. And this time, it's from the most popular guy in school. Kaien-senpai! why did you reject him anyway? You two would make the most popular couple in school"

" Tatsuki, you know the answer. You don't have to ask me that question again and again" rolling her eyes while picking up her books from her desk.

"yeah! that you haven't found the perfect guy you would really love for the rest of your life. blah, ." she replied as she rolled her eyes " And I think, that is just plain stupid, Hime. I mean, who would still believe in destiny nowadays?" she added.

"well, I do. and that's what i'm looking for. My destiny!"

"Orihime, maybe you'll just become single forever. Half of the population of boys in this school have asked you out, but still you rejected all of them, and even Kaien- senpai! the most amazing boy in school. You don't really have a heart!"

"why is that so? well, I don't like them. Why would I force myself to them and them to my life? and what about him, what is so good in swinging a bat? even I could do that"

"Aww..Orihime, I don't want to continue this discussion with you. I just really pity Kaien-senpai, he even asked you out in front of many students"

" oohh..that's his problem, he's way too confident that I'll really accept his love." before Tatsuki could ever form a reply the sound of the bell signaled that first period is about to start. _Orihime is really hard to deal with when it comes to love matters._

"we'll continue this talk later, Hime" as she went back to her seat.

Then the bell rang signaling the start of their class.

* * *

><p>"I heard Kaien got rejected, hahaha" keigo said laughing at his friend who was obviously not interested in his friends stoy. "He's so over confident to ask Orihime Inoue out, the goddess of our school and the same time the only woman I'm willing to spend my whole life with!"<p>

"Wish I could be the one who could melt her heart" Mizuiro said in a wishful manner.

The orange haired boy just stared at his friend's rambling and then his brows were connected together because of confusion and ask a question which made his friends shocked.

"Who's Inoue Orihime?"

Keigo and Mizuiro's jaw dropped in unison.

"YOU DON'T KNOW INOUE ORIHIME?" asked keigo, he was surprised that his friend Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't know that certain woman.

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Are you for real, Ichigo Kurosaki? Inoue Orihime is our school's no. 1 idol. The realistic version of every man's dream girl. The angelic face, perfect curves and God, her ENORMOUS boobs! that Orihime, you don't know her? My room is filled with her pictures and posters, it's not possible that you don't know her! You're a boy too right?" Keigo explains as if his eyeballs would pop out any second in surprise.

"yeah! Ichigo, The girl everyone's drooling at. Boys likes her, no! adores her! Everybody wants her and Girls want to be her, Ichigo perhaps you're gay?" Mizuiro explains, They really couldn't believe their friend don't know her.

"What? No freaking way! I'm not gay, you idiot" said Ichigo enraged on what his friends were accusing him. He was about to punch mizuiro in the face.

"Then why the hell you don't like or fantasize inoue orihime?" both keigo and mizuiro asked in unison while pasting a grin in their faces.

"Why? Is it a requirement for a guy to like that girl? and besides-"

"besides what?" asked keigo mockingly.

"None of your business, keigo and why the hell do I have to explain this to you. I'm not interested with that girl of your dreams, So you can have her for all of yourself" explained Ichigo angrily, he wasn't really interested with that Inoue Orihime girl.

"oohh..Ichigo, You're gonna eat what you said today when you meet that girl" teased mizuiro, but his tone held confidence which meant he was also serious at what he stated.

Ichigo didn't reply anymore, he didn't want to argue with his friends anymore. It would be just like a never ending cycle, but with what his friends telling him, he got curious on who's really that inoue orihime.

_oohh..who's that Orihime Inoue? I guess I have to ask Rukia about her later._

* * *

><p>After Second period was over. The sound of the bell signaled it's time for a break.<p>

_okay..gotta find Rukia and ask her about that girl..wait, why am I so curious? oh..God, am I a pervert or something? just when I heard keigo's description about her, now I'm interested? oohh...I think maybe I'm crazy now, yeah I'm crazy..I'm talking to myself.._

Ichigo was too busy in his own world that he failed to notice he was about to collide on someone.

"ouch! watch where you-" Orihime didn't manage to finish what she was going to say. The very scene that is happening now, is the scene she dreams about on how she'll meet the man of her dreams. By Fate.

Ichigo was sorry for what happened, so he imediately offered his hand to help the orange haired girl stand up.

"I'm sorry for what happened miss. I am-" he was about to continue what he was saying until he spotted the person he was looking for. "Oh! Rukia!" he shouted. He already walked away before Orihime could say something.

"hey!-" she shouted but seems like he was busy to turned around for her. She fussed in anger. _what? everyone would always look at me when I called them out. He didn't fell on my charm? That stupid boy..ugghh! he chose that ugly boyish girl over me? that girl would definitely regret this. I'll definitely make that boy one of my slaves! He'll be the one for me._

_**End of chapter 1**:_

Author's note: We were discussing about "Noli me tangere" in our History class, when this idea popped in my head. I was too busy about the plot of this story to listen to our professor's story about that certain novel that have changed the lives of million filipinos in the past.

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

When I'm rereading this story again, this is not what I had in mind. I know this isn't a interested story. I'm not satisfied with this, but I guess Ive started it already, so why not publish? afterall I've cracked up my brain again in order to write another fanfic, though I know this wouldn't be considered one of the best story. well, if you've read it I THANK YOU SO MUCH for wasting your time just to read this story of mine. I would also be more joyful, If you're gonna comment or suggest something in this story.: Thanks! Salamat! Xie Xie! Gamsahabnida!

-**cloverberry:3**


End file.
